


De hermanos y piel de oso

by narutinachan



Series: Traducciones de trabajos de MurkyMuse [17]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, Manga Spoilers, spoiler manga capítulo 100++
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan
Summary: Un pequeño momento que se produjo durante el extra del manga “Pido disculpas por nuestra incompetencia”, mientras Jae-ha estaba dormido.
Traducción de "Of brothers and bear fur" de MurkyMuseLink de la historia original en inglés: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4630539





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of brothers and bear fur](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630539) by [MurkyMuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurkyMuse/pseuds/MurkyMuse). 



> Este fanfic contiene spoiler del extra de Akatsuki no Yona “Pido disculpas por nuestra incompetencia”, en el que los cuatro dragones se quedan solos en el campamento mientras Yun, Yona y Hak se van a la ciudad.

Los labios de Zeno se fruncieron mientras limpiaba el rasguño en el brazo de Ryokuryuu. Ryokuryuu estaba fuera de combate, agotado por el chapuzón inesperado seguido de una pelea contra un oso. Su rostro durmiente era tan inocente y adorable que Zeno no pudo evitar levantar su mano y acariciar el pelo todavía húmedo de Ryokuryuu, hebras verdes cayeron sobre su ojo cerrado. Ah, pensó Zeno con un suave suspiro, él ya había hecho algo así antes. La puerta de la tienda de campaña se abrió cuando Hakuryuu entró cargando vendas con su brazo escamoso. Zeno saltó, girándose hacia Hakuryuu.

“Zeno le dejará el vendaje a Hakuryuu.” Trinó Zeno mientras se mecía sobre las puntas de sus pies.

Hakuryuu asintió obedientemente y se fue al lado del hombre mayor. Él empezó envolver la venda en el brazo de Ryokuryuu. Fue un torpe intento obstaculizado por sus largas garras. Si se hubiera tratado de una lesión más grave, Zeno habría intervenido. Sin embargo, ya que era solo un ligero rasguño, Zeno se limitó a observar la sincera pero no cualificada asistencia médica de Hakuryuu con una sonrisa divertida formándose en su rostro.

“¡Zeno va a ayudar a Seiryuu con el oso!” Declaró Zeno cuando Hakuryuu estaba a mitad de su tarea.

Entonces Zeno salió de la tienda de campaña y siguió el olor a carne fresca flotando en la brisa. Encontró a Seiryuu no muy lejos del campamento, despiezando al oso con una concentración silenciosa. Su peluca de piel había sido dejada a un lado; la pequeña ardilla era un punto de color naranja-marrón en la peluca blanca. Seiryuu ya había despellejado al oso – la piel colgaba de una rama baja de un árbol, a la espera de ser curtida- estaba en el proceso de cortar la carne. Sus cortes eran casi inhumanamente rápidos y precisos. Al ver que Seiryuu se estaba manejando bastante bien con esa parte, Zeno encendió rápidamente un fuego en la fogata del campamento. La llama roja anaranjada bailaba mientras crecía.

“He vendado a Jae-ha.” Declaró Hakuryuu a la vez que regresaba de la tienda de campaña.

“¡Bien, bien!” Zeno asintió a la vez que sus hebras doradas se balanceaban en el borde de su visión. “¿A Hakuryuu le gustaría ayudar a Zeno a preparar estofado de oso?”

“Por supuesto.”

Por lo tanto tres de los cuatro dragones comenzaron a preparar la cena. Zeno dio las instrucciones con voz cantarina, mientras tanto Hakuryuu como Seiryuu las siguieron seriamente. Ambos eran tan, tan lindos. Una vez que el guiso estuvo a fuego lento, Zeno se abalanzó sobre los hombros de Seiryuu y le envolvió en un abrazo. La ardilla se lanzó fuera de su camino justo a tiempo de evitar ser aplastada, su espesa cola se balanceó. Seiryuu se tambaleó levemente hacia delante, pero mantuvo el equilibrio.

“Zeno…”

“¿Qué deberíamos hacer con la piel?” Preguntó Hakuryuu, de pie al lado de la piel colgante del oso.

Zeno se deslizó fuera de la espalda de Seiryuu y se giró hacia Hakuryuu con una expresión contemplativa antes de esbozar una gran sonrisa. “Hmm… ¿Deberíamos hacer una peluca? ¡Así Hakuryuu podría ir a juego con Seiryuu!”

“Eh?” Sus ojos verde azulados parpadearon rápidamente. “¿Por qué yo?”

“¡O tal vez un abrigo! ¡Zeno se pregunta cómo se vería Hakuryuu con un abrigo de oso!” Zeno se rio cuando un viejo y antiguo recuerdo se coló en su mente. Por un breve momento, sus labios formaron una sonrisa agridulce. Rápidamente escondió la amargura, dejando que solo se viera la dulzura.

“¡Pero ¿qué pasa si la piel tiene garrapatas o pulgas?!” Dijo Hakuryuu con un tono nervioso a la vez que miraba sospechosamente la piel. Luego se puso nervioso, mirando la peluca de piel de lobo de Seiryuu. “No es que yo crea que tu peluca tenga algún… insecto… Solo que no sé sobre osos.”

Seiryuu se le acercó y palmeó el hombro de Hakuryuu sin decir ninguna palabra, mientras que Zeno simplemente se rió. Los niños de sus hermanos eran tan adorables que sentía como si su corazón fuera a estallar.

 


End file.
